


что такое “возможно”

by superstition



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Thinks They're Together, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, december talking meme, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда репортер выкрикнул:<br/>- Когда вы начали встречаться? - Стив не ожидал, что Баки крикнет в ответ:<br/>- В 1934!</p>
            </blockquote>





	что такое “возможно”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what it is to be possible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732783) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



За три месяца, что прошли с первой миссии Баки в составе Мстителей, он не особо часто участвовал в публичных мероприятиях. Он ходил со Стивом на встречи с ветеранами и больными детьми (которые, к его удивлению, очень ему радовались), но на пресс-конференциях или благотворительных приемах Тони не появлялся. Стив всегда представлял, как он мрачно сидел в одиночестве в их общих комнатах сорока этажами выше бального зала - правда, по возвращению он обычно находил Баки на диване перед телевизором или в кровати с книгой. Выглядел он на удивление нормально, и Стив не знал, сколько в этом было настоящего, а сколько - притворства, но Баки всегда считал, что нужно играть роль, пока роль не начнет играть тебя, так что если эта его часть вернулась к нему, Стив только за.

Но вечно прятаться Баки не мог, к тому же последний благотворительный вечер посвящен Госпиталю для Ветеранов на Двадцать Третьей улице, где работал Сэм. Баки ходил к ним и хотел помочь.

\- Если мое появление на вечеринке и демонстрация моих выдающихся танцевальных способностей принесет хоть какую-то пользу, я готов, - сказал он в вечер приема, с гримасой дергая не желающую завязываться бабочку.

\- Давай я, - предложил Стив, положил руки на плечи Баки и завязал бабочку на нем. Он смахнул воображаемую пылинку с его смокинга и отступил на шаг.

Баки в зеркале благодарно улыбнулся ему, и Стив снова почувствовал легкое головокружение от осознания, насколько же все изменилось в целом, в то время как мелочи остались все теми же.

На шумном приеме как всегда полно людей, рвущихся пообщаться с Капитаном Америка лицом к лицу, а уже когда они опознали Баки, началось истинное светопреставление.

Баки сумел выдержать сорок пять минут (Стив же начал осматриваться в поисках выхода где-то после первого получаса), а затем Стив одарил последнюю группу любопытствующих своей лучшей улыбкой Капитана Америка и, положив руку на талию Баки, увлек его в фойе, а затем в лифт.

Баки со вздохом оперся о зеркальную стену и развязал бабочку.

\- Спасибо, - с чувством сказал он.

Ответная улыбка Стива была намного искреннее, чем та, которую он изображал только что внизу.

\- Всегда пожалуйста.

*

В следующие разы стало уже проще - или, быть может, Баки научился лучше притворяться - но Стив все равно отходил от него на таких мероприятиях только в случае крайней необходимости, что случалось теперь все реже и реже; так что даже когда Наташа отводила его в сторону, чтобы познакомить с симпатичной девушкой-аналитиком из ФБР, или Пеппер хотела, чтобы он пожал руку владелице галереи, которая, по ее мнению, ему подошла бы, Баки обычно маячил рядом - совсем как раньше, в молодости, когда он осознавал, что найденные им для Стива девушки не ценили того настолько, насколько должны были.

И это - еще один отголосок тех лет, еще один пример того, как настоящее повторяло прошлое, и Стив не позволял себе задуматься о том, что именно это означает. Он просто радовался, что воспоминания Баки постепенно вставали на место. Он никогда не просил ничего большего, и всегда говорил себе, что ему более чем достаточно одной только дружбы Баки. Он всегда умел скрывать свои надежды и показывать их лишь тогда, когда это требовалось другим.

Однако он все равно удивился, когда Тони и Сэм начали присылать ему ссылки на сайты, публикующие слухи и сплетни, где люди строили версии о природе их отношений.

\- Господи, ты можешь в эту чепуху поверить? - спросил он однажды вечером после просмотра вдохновенного репортажа об их очень скучном вечере в Метрополитан-Опера. Стив ненавидел оперу, а Баки проспал большую часть времени, но билеты они получили в подарок от Пеппер, и отказываться было бы неразумно. (В благодарность за свое спасение от этого кошмара Тони добавил несколько интересных возможностей мотоциклу Стива). В версии TMZ этот вечер оказался самым романтичным на свете, но Стив не сомневался, что уж в таком-то случае он бы это заметил и сам.

Баки поднял глаза от книги.

\- Да зачем ты вообще это смотришь?

\- Я думал, что сейчас хоккей идет.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я врезал журналисту от твоего имени?

\- Думаю, это станет для него событием года, - рассмеялся Стив.

Баки задумчиво прикусил губу. Стив усилием воли отвел глаза.

\- Наверное, ты прав.

\- Обычно так и бывает, да.

\- Ха, - сказал Баки. - Наверное, именно поэтому тебе и надирали задницу в каждом переулке Бруклина.

\- Да-да, конечно, - улыбнулся Стив, и эти перешучивания были такими знакомыми, привычными и любимыми - он и не думал, что когда-нибудь снова испытает эти чувства. Желать большего было бы просто жадностью.

\- И кстати, - добавил Баки, вставая со своего кресла и плюхаясь на диван рядом с ним, - я тут почитал посты в интернете.

\- Ох, только не это.

\- И похоже, что дамы теперь весьма такое приветствует. Видишь? Я даже теперь могу найти тебе потенциальную девушку.

\- Господи помоги, - пробормотал Стив, сползая чуть ниже по спинке и прислоняясь к боку Баки.

Баки приобнял его и успокаивающе похлопал по плечу.

\- Не волнуйся, Стив. Я обо всем позабочусь. Как раньше.

Стив помнил дюжины двойных свиданий, которые организовывал Баки; он помнил каждый раз, когда девушка забывала о нем, предпочитая вместо этого флиртовать с самим Баки, и то, как Баки потом всегда отмахивался от таких, считая их неподходящими для Стива. (Также он помнил нескольких милых девушек, которых интересовало искусство, или история, или Стив, но почему-то таких он тоже потом не видел - впрочем, он был слишком поглощен своими чувствами к Баки, чтобы обращать на это внимание).

\- Этого-то я и боюсь.

Баки рассмеялся и вернулся к своей книге.

*

Стив не позволил сплетням помешать себе находиться рядом с Баки на всех официальных мероприятиях. К тому же присутствие Баки, похоже, сводило на нет все своднические поползновения Наташи. Он не ожидал увидеть толпу журналистов под Башней в канун Нового Года - в противном случае он бы воспользовался подземным входом - но в любом случае, он привык их игнорировать.

Когда один из них крикнул:

\- Когда вы начали встречаться? - он _никак_ не ожидал, что Баки крикнет в ответ:

\- В 1934!

Стив затащил его внутрь до того, как он успел ляпнуть еще что-нибудь. Не то, чтобы это стало бы проблемой, потому что он смеялся так сильно, что глаза слезились.

\- Бак, что за хрень?

\- Ты их лица видел?

\- Меня вспышки ослепили, - ответил Стив. - Но могу представить себе заголовки.

Это быстро отрезвило Баки.

\- Пеппер на нас разозлится.

\- На тебя, - поправил его Стив. - Я к этому фиаско никакого отношения не имею.

\- Что, бросишь меня на произвол судьбы? - Баки похлопал ресницами. - Ты можешь так поступить со своим самым старым другом?

\- Нет, конечно, - проворчал Стив. - Сам же знаешь.

\- Я не сержусь, - сказала Пеппер пятнадцатью минутами позже, стоя перед широкоэкранным телевизором, на котором бесчисленные говорящие головы излагали историю Большого Гейского Романа Кэпа и Баки. - Просто я бы предпочла знать об этом заранее, прежде, чем вы сделали публичное заявление. Тогда мы могли бы подготовить заявление, возможно, отправить вас к Рейчел Мэддоу.

Стив обменялся озадаченными взглядами с Баки, который в итоге пожал плечами и закинул в рот ярко-красную помидорку черри. Стив понятия не имел, откуда они брались в это время года, но не позволил себе отвлечься на этот вопрос.

\- Я просто сказал им то, что они хотели услышать, - наконец заговорил Баки. - Любовная жизнь Стива не касается никого, кроме него, так что, может быть, хоть теперь они оставят его в покое.

На этот раз озадаченной казалась уже Пеппер, но это выражение быстро пропало с ее лица, и она улыбнулась.

\- Тогда, полагаю, я предоставлю вам самим с этим разбираться. Но вы же придете на сегодняшнюю вечеринку, правда?

\- Да, Пеппер, - хором, как примерные школьники, которыми они могли быть когда-то.

Впрочем, после ее ухода они вообще об этом не говорили. Баки изобразил самый ненатуральный зевок, что когда-либо видел Стив, и сказал:

\- Пойду-ка я посплю перед вечеринкой, - и исчез в своей комнате раньше, чем Стив сумел ответить.

*

Стив снова завязал галстук Баки, и на этот раз в его взгляде было что-то, от чего Стив почувствовал тепло во всем теле. Он попытался не обращать на это внимания, даже когда он почувствовал, как краска начала заливать его щеки.

\- У тебя тут пятнышко, - сказал он, показывая на уголок его рта, но Баки лишь смотрел на него недоуменно, так он просто потянулся к нему и большим пальцем стер засохшую зубную пасту.

\- Спасибо, - Баки облизнул губы, и Стиву пришлось отвести взгляд.

Вечеринка была уже в полном разгаре, когда они поднялись в пентхаус, хотя присутствовали лишь Мстители, их друзья и дорогие им люди, всего где-то дюжина гостей, которых все хорошо знали - настоящее облегчение после некоторых устроенных Тони экстравагантных приемов. Здесь Стиву не нужно было оставаться приклеенным к Баки всю ночь, чисто на всякий случай, пусть даже именно этого он и хотел.

Еда отличная, как и всегда, и Стив порадовался, что на этот раз на столах было что-то посущественнее, чем маленькие канапе, которых никогда не хватало для насыщения, а алкоголь был, конечно же, самым лучшим. Он и сейчас мог наслаждаться пивом или виски, пусть даже не чувствовал в себе от них никаких изменений, и Тони припас для него немного Джонни Уокера. Знатоком ему, конечно, никогда не стать, но приятно было пить что-то, что не походило по вкусу на ракетное топливо. О цене напитка он старательно не задумывался.

В половину двенадцатого они включили телевизор, где несколько журналистов с кукольными лицами на Таймс-сквер болтали с какими-то людьми, о которых Стив никогда не слышал. Баки погрузился в разговор с Сэмом и Клинтом, что-то там о поправке на ветер и невозможных выстрелах. Стив бродил по комнате, наконец остановившись у окна. С такой высоты он видел весь город до самой Таймс-сквер, видел огромное темное море людей под огнями города.

\- Можешь себе представить, что они все так же там собираются? - спросил его Баки. Его отражение в окне засунуло руки в карманы.

\- Можешь себе представить, что Пеппер заставила нас надеть смокинги даже тогда, когда здесь только свои? - усмехнулся он.

\- Ну, тебе идет твой пингвиний костюм, - ответил Баки.

Улыбка Стива стала шире.

\- Спасибо. И взаимно, приятель.

Баки толкнул его в плечо, и Стив ответил тем же.

\- Я же говорил, что отведу тебя в будущее, верно?

\- Да, Бак, было такое, - рассмеялся Стив.

Баки жестом показал на город под ними, украшенный праздничными огнями.

\- И вот мы здесь.

\- Ага, - и Стив знал, что он ужасный человек, но он все равно радовался, что Баки был с ним, здесь и сейчас, пусть даже ему пришлось для этого вытерпеть семьдесят лет ада. За их спинами начался хоровой отсчет секунд до полуночи, но Стив не обратил на это никакого внимания, потому что Баки подошел к нему поближе. Стив повернулся к нему, желая спросить, но раздались крики “С Новым годом!”, вместе со звоном колокольчика, на котором настоял Тони.

\- А, черт с ним, - сказал Баки, затем потянулся и пригнул Стива к себе, целуя.

Стив на секунду застыл, пытаясь понять, не шутка ли это, но он ведь знал, что Баки так с ним никогда бы не поступил. Баки отстранился, погрустнев, и Стив понял, что Баки спутал его замешательство с незаинтересованностью - так что он вцепился в отвороты пиджака Баки и уже сам поцеловал его, на этот раз участвуя со всем пылом.

Баки на вкус был как виски, и от ощущения его губ в Стиве разгорался жар. Теперь он мог довольно долго обходиться без воздуха, и хотел все это время провести с языком во рту Баки, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, стоя над раскинувшимся под ними Нью-Йорком.

Стив пришел в себя, когда в ушах зазвенел вопль Тони “Звоните еще!”. Остальные неистово поздравляли друг друга с Новым годом, все обнимались, целовались и чокались бокалами с шампанским. Стив взглянул на Пеппер, которая подняла в его сторону бокал и понимающе улыбнулась.

Он схватил Баки за руку и увлек его на балкон. На улице холодно, но Стив не очень-то это чувствовал, да и в любом случае, автоматические обогреватели уже начали работать.

\- Что? - больше он ничего не мог выдавить.

Баки улыбнулся ему той своей старой улыбкой, которая затрагивала все лицо и заставляла казаться двадцатилетним проказником.

\- Говорят, как Новый год встретишь, так его и проведешь, - сказал он, - и именно так я и хочу его провести.

Стив рассмеялся.

\- Я тоже, Бак. Я тоже. - Они снова поцеловались, и Стив прошептал, - с Новым годом, - в рот Баки, как будто загадывал желание, на исполнение которого никогда и не надеялся.

**Author's Note:**

> _Наши тела снова узнавали,  
>  что такое “возможно”. Той ночью,  
> когда все часы в Бруклине шли назад,  
> а затем останавливались._
> 
> “Рыбак”, Джон Сэндс


End file.
